


Panic Attack

by TheElbForest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Neville deserves better, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElbForest/pseuds/TheElbForest
Summary: Imagine sitting next to Neville when he reads about Bellatrix Lestrange’s escape.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader, Neville/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if panic attacks might trigger you !

It seemed like just another day, a day like every other day. You were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, across from your boyfriend, Neville. You were talking with Ginny, who sat next to you, while munching on your breakfast.  
Right then, owls start flying in and dropping of the mail. You watch as your owl lands in front of you, and drops a letter. You’re not surprised, you write your parents weekly, this had to be their answer. You are just about to open it, when Ginny elbows you in the ribs.  
You look at her, ready to give her a piece of your mind, when she nodds over to your boyfriend.

Immediately, you know that something is not right. Neville is pale as a wall, and looks like he has just seen a ghost. He’s holding the daily prophet, yet he hasn’t even turned a single page and is instead still staring at the front page. You are just about to ask him what’s wrong, when he drops the newspaper as if it had just caught on fire. He stands up a little too quickly, startling a few of your fellow Gryffindors. Then, he runs out of the great hall. You quickly grab the newspaper to see what could possibly have happened. You see it immediately: Bellatrix Lestrange laughs at you from a picture that almost takes up the entire page. Above it, in bold lettering, the headline screams at you: ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN !!!

You don’t even have to think twice. Immediately, you get up and run after Neville. You can just see the ends of his robe swishing around the corner. Panting, you reach the corridor. At first, you are at a loss. How would you know where he went?

Just then, you hear a noise.It’s coming from an empty classroom. You open the door, and can see the crumbled form of your boyfriend sitting on the floor, in a corner. He has his back against the wall and is hugging his knees close. He looks terrible.

You quickly hurry to his side and fall on your knees next to him. “Neville?” you ask carefully.

He looks up, seemingly only just noticing you now. He opens his mouth but no sound comes out, instead it sounds like he is choking on air. He starts shaking, his eyes widen, panic inside them. You realize what is happening: He’s having a panic attack.

At first, you’re at a loss of what to do. But then, your instincts kick in and you just do the first thing that comes to mind: you hug him as hard as you can. Keeping your voice calm, you whisper: “Try to breath with me, alright?” No answer comes from Neville, so you just start carefully and slowly inhaling and exhaling again and again.

Slowly, you can tell that Neville is trying to breath with you and his breath slows down, as does his heart that you can feel against your chest. His shuddering stops, and he sinks against you as if all strength has left his body, all at once. 

Finally, he whispers: “Thanks, (y/n).” You just shift your sitting position so you can sit next to him, and he puts his head on your shoulder. You just sit there in silence, only listening to each others breath.

You are only interrupted a few minutes later, when Professor McGonagall finds you and tells you that Umbridge doesn’t know where you are - and that she intends to keep it that way. For the rest of the day, you are excused from class.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is only one way a panic attack can play out, and that hugging them doesn’t always help - it might even make it worse in some cases ! If you know that a friend of yours has panic attacks, ask them what they would want you to do if one occurs !


End file.
